


fall (and we will catch you)

by spica_starson



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, I love them so much okay, Team as Family, the kids are Not Okay but they have each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_starson/pseuds/spica_starson
Summary: Maybe rationally they knew not all of them had to drench themselves just to pull him back out of the depths of the river. But they had to- She had to—Reach him in time. Get him to safety. Bring him home.Bring each other home safely.(Inspired by the last scene in the movie where they all jumped in to save BBB.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	fall (and we will catch you)

BoBoiBoy fell.

Time has always been within her grasp, but Ying felt it slipping out of her hands all the same like sand in a drain—right before it seemed to slow down the moment the water swallowed her friend whole. The loud splash echoing in her mind, her mouth pulled back revealing gritted teeth as his body disappeared beneath the icy cold bank.

Despite the lack of time manipulating power, Gopal was the first to reach the edge of the cracked surface where he fell, already diving in without looking back, his movements panicked but practiced.

Ying was much too familiar with the fear shaking her very core—the fear she knew all of them had in varying, unhealthy amounts; accumulated over years of watching the same boy risk his life over and over-

Without a moment to lose, they all jumped in. Without any hesitation.

Maybe rationally they knew not all of them had to drench themselves just to pull him back out of the depths of the river. But they _had_ to- _She_ had to—

_ Reach him in time. Get him to safety. Bring him home. _

_ Bring each other home safely. _

Sleepless nights spent with Yaya, both of them too restless to sleep; the most recent event fresh in their minds as they held hands and ignored the fresh tears sliding down their cheeks.

Not-so-random texts or voicemails from Fang asking about how they were faring, whenever he had to do a separate mission for an extended period of time.

The extra topping or filling that Gopal gave them after a particularly hard mission, his insistence in cooking for them despite preferring to consume more than prepare.

Wallowing in bad times isn’t really her style, far from it. Ying would like to think that while both she and Yaya are both realists, she was the foolhardier one.

Still.

As they all resurfaced with BoBoiBoy’s cold and unconscious body in hand, soaked from head to toe in freezing water, Ying held tight. Fingers trembling from what she was certain not just the cold and the wind passing by.

No doubt Fang would start fussing over them soon, already checking the pulse and heart rate of their immobile friend despite being a shivering mess himself. Gopal was practically huddling him, both to probably keep him warm and undoubtedly to keep himself grounded.

A feeling she knew all to well.

Like time slipping away despite her powers, what if...what if—

A warm weight settled itself beside her before her thoughts could spiral out of control, fingers squeezing her arm. She didn’t need to turn her head to know Yaya was sagging onto her, her presence both a comfort and a reminder.

_ We got through this. _

Gripping the pale, still wrist tighter in her hand, Ying took a deep breath and slowly let it out, letting the warmth between her fingers and all around her seep into her bones—the sheer knowledge that all her friends are here, together and safe.

_ We’re safe now. _

Her eyes started to sting, warmth now also trickling down her face like small little waterfalls. No one said a word, only listening to the breathing of the boy who brought them all together in the first place.

_ We’ll be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> moooree angst babehhh~ I love my Kokotaim Gang qwq and I'm so, so glad I finally wrote sth about them
> 
> Feedback/comments are appreciated!


End file.
